First Day
by BabyGaga86
Summary: It is Tamar Gillian's first day at the BAU- and thing's couldn't be more hectic. With a kidnapper raging through Louisiana the team head off to try and stop the UnSub before more children go missing- and wind up dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is our first co-written story. Me and WarCriesToParalyze are writing it together. Please, tell us what you think, and if you have any pointers or suggestions stick them in a review. We can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters (yet). All credit goes to CBS and whoever else may own Matthew Gray Gubler or any other of the other characters. **

Reid walked into the BAU quickly, almost tripping over his feet in his haste to get to the meeting. He was already 10 minutes late, and Hotch was not going to be happy. Rounding the next corner suddenly, he bumped straight into a girl coming the other way, spilling luke-warm coffee all down her shirt. "Oh god I'm so sorry", he said as he grabbed a handful of paper towels, "I'm so clumsy".

"It's fine, really it is. I'm Tamar Gillian - it's my first day at the BAU and I'm a bit lost to be honest" she replied reassuringly. As she gazed up at him, their eyes connected; his soft brown eyes were lost in her sparkling blue ones. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid" he said after what seemed like an age, "nice to meet you. Well, if it's your first day Miss Gillian- uh...can I call you Tamar? Then we're really late for an important meeting." Reid gave the new girl a tentative smile and hurried on ahead, his long strides leaving her almost jogging to catch up. They hurried through the twists and bends of the BAU corridors, finally arriving at the set of doors they needed. Hotch's voice drifted faintly through the crack. Spencer frowned slightly and turned to Tamar. "Well, here we are. It's great to have you join or team, but by the time Hotch is through with us you might wish you were somewhere else!" "I'm sure I can handle it!" she replied with a giggle "please call me Tamar". They smiled at each other as Reid pushed the door, allowing her passage into the board room. As he followed, Hotch stood up and asked with a stern voice; what time do you call this Reid? And who is this?" Tamar anxiously glanced at Spencer who began to explain that his train was late and that the striking young woman next to him was in fact the new addiction to the team, Seaver's replacement.

Suddenly a smile stretched across Hotch' face as he offered the newest team member a seat; "Of course, Miss Gillian, welcome to the BAU". Tamar politely accepted the chair as the team's technical analyst Penelope Garcia started to brief them on a child abduction spree spreading through Louisiana at this current point. Catching Spencer's eye from across the table, Tamar knew she had made the right decision transferring to the BAU. "Thanks, I'm glad you're not all work obsessed robots; it's nice to see some humour in this team. Speaking of humour, does that lady with the dark hair every smile? She seems very quiet to me. Reid and Morgan fell silent. Tamar felt that she had touched a nerve. She went back to bringing herself up to speed on the child abduction case; whilst wishing she had never said anything.

Suddenly Morgan spoke: "There was an incident a while back. It's complicated, let's just say Emily had to leave the team for a while under difficult circumstances and she's struggling to adjust to life back in the BAU. Don't worry about it though, she's a strong person." he said with a comforting voice. Tamar felt a lot better now, feeling much more like a part of the team. She glanced over at Prentiss, who looked back with a warm smile. Hotch called across the plane. "Looks like we're landing people, get your things together, Spencer do you mind looking after Tamar whilst on this case, I'm sure you two will have plenty to talk about" he said with a suggestive wink.

"Sure thing boss man" Spencer replied with an anxious look, as if he was trying to figure out what Hotch meant by that remark. About 20 minutes later they boarded the jet and set off. Spencer walked down the aisle and dropped down next the BAU's new recruit. He gave her an awkward half wave and a shy smile. "So, where did you transfer from, Tamar?"

"I was born in England, but raised in New York from the age of 5.I just got out of Cadman Academy when I saw an opening at the BAU. Of course Hotch already knew me from when I was a child; he and my father were good friends back in the day", she explained as Spencer listening on, intrigued by this new arrival, "So what about you, where do you fit in with this lot? Spencer began to heatedly tell her about all the achievements and Doctorates he had gained over his time on Earth, not quite bragging but still quietly smug. Derek Morgan turned his head and chuckled slightly at the pair of them. "You're gonna talk the lady to death, Kid." he grinned and winked at Tamar, holding out his hand. "Derek Morgan, it's great to have you on our team."

Reid's brow creased slightly and he ran a hand through his tousled brown hair. He wondered what an appropriate conversation topic was as they filed single file off the plane. "Right." began Hotch when their feet were firmly back on the ground. "Me and Prentiss will start by going over to Louisiana DC. JJ you can come with us. Derek and Reid, you'll go interview the parents of the dead children, try to gather as much information as possible on the victims. As soon as you find anything, run it by Garcia and tell her to call me. We'll try to build up a profile before the UnSub kills again. Meet up with us at the DC in an hour's time. Spencer, stick with Tamar. And be careful not to step on anyone's toes. We need all the help we can get on this one." And with that Hotch strode off with Prentiss and JJ in his wake. Tamar turned to Spencer, who nodded and smiled.

Sliding into the passenger of the black SUV, Tamar felt nervous about interviewing parents about their dead children she feared she may say something wrong. Spencer seemed to have sensed her fears, as he squeezed her hand and said: "Don't worry the first is always the worst; me and Morgan will be there with you", he said reassuringly.

"Thanks" she said "it's just that..." she began.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Relations" – Chapter 2**

**"It's just that what?" inquired Derek with a concerned look on his face.**

**"Being my first case and all, along with children and the fact that...well when I was 15 my sister disappeared and her body has never been found. She would be 21 next week. I've never given up hope, but there is always that inkling especially when it comes to missing children's cases like these. I can't imagine wanting to hurt a child, it's just so wrong. Sorry I'm rambling, are we nearly there" she said sheepishly, looking away so as not to let Reid and Morgan see her tears. She stared out of the side window, until they pulled up outside of the first victim's house.**

**Morgan swapped a concerned look with Spencer as they opened the doors of the black SUV. "I'll knock." murmured Derek as they walked slowly up to the pretty white-washed town house. As he brushed past Tamar he patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. Spencer stood by her side as a tear streaked woman with messy brown hair opened the door a crack on peeked out. "H-hello?" she muttered, her voice breaking from the hours of crying. Morgan gave her a sad smile and introduced himself. "Good day ma'am, i'm SSA Derek Morgan from the FBI. This is Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Tamar Gillian. We just have a few questions for you. May we come in?" After a few moments of hesitating the tired looking woman gave a long heart-broken sigh and opened the door wider for them to step over the threshold. Spencer leaned over towards Tamar and whispered, "How're you doing?" in her ear, voice filled with concern.**

**I'll be fine, really I will. Let's just focus on Mr and Mrs James. This is about them. Don't worry about me", she said trying hard to fight back tears thankful she was wearing sun glasses. Following Mrs James into the living room, the trio sat down on the sofa, while Mr and Mrs James found separate chairs to set themselves down in. Exchanging concerned glances, Morgan finally leaned forward, his face heavy with worry: "Mrs James, when was the last time you saw Cassandra?" he asked gently.**

**"Cassy..", she started, "We call her Cassy" she said as she broke down, weary and tearful. Mr James walked over to her and held her as he said: "The last time we saw her was 3 days ago, on the morning. She was late for school so I said she could have a lift. Of course, being Cassy she refused and ran out the door. My wife saw she had left her lunch so she went on ahead of her, but she wasn't there. She couldn't of left more than 2 minutes ago, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I called for he but she was gone. Oh god, my little princess" he wept**

**Just then, Mrs James piped up, "Please you have to find my baby. After losing our younger daughter 5 years ago, Cassy is all we have left. She loved her sister. She was never quite the same when she left that day. Please find her"**

**At that moment, Spencer subtly clasped Tamar's hand for comfort.**

**"I assure you ma'am we're doing everything we can to find Cassy. I just have a few more questions for you two. Would it be ok for Agent Gillian and Dr. Reid to look in her room while we do so?"**

**"Uh I suppose so...it's up the stairs, second on the left" Mr James replied sadly.**

**"We won't be long, thank you" said Spencer as he followed Tamar up the stairs. **

**They approached the child's bedroom door- white with pink decorations: drawings, fluffy bits of meaningless tat, stickers in the shape of stars and hearts. Everything a little girl's bedroom should look like. It was sad to see it now, empty and sorrow filled. Spencer puffed out his cheeks and grasped the shiny gold door handle, his other hand still entwined with Tamar's. He gave her a sympathetic glance and dropped his hold, pushing the door open and hesitantly stepping across the threshold. Inside Cassy's bedroom was just like the outside, pink and girly, with matching curtains and bedspread. Spencer's keen eyes darted all across the room, his quick mind picking out small details that could give them any clue as to where the James' daughter had gone- or who had took her. Tamar followed on his heels, unsure. "So, what am I meant to be looking for?" she murmured, gently running a finger along a framed photo of Cassy and her sister sitting on the cluttered desk. "Anything that might help us find her." Replied Reid vaguely. Tamar paused, eyes still on the picture. She sighed sadly, moving slowly along, scanning the desk. She could faintly hear Derek's voice drift up from the floorboards. He seemed to be comforting the grieving parents. They didn't have much time to look through Cassy's things. Suddenly, her eyes came to rest on a mobile phone nestled on the corner of the missing girl's mattress. "Hey, Spence." she said, picking it up like it was a bomb. She didn't want to disturb any 'evidence', even if she was wearing protective gloves. "What about this? I guess Cassy was in such a rush to leave she forgot her phone this morning." Spencer straightened up and walked over, gently taking the phone off Tamar and turning it over in his hands. "Or, she didn't want to be disturbed..." They swapped an anxious look. **

**After asking permission from Cassy's parents to withhold the phone as evidence for the time being, Tamar called Garcia and got her to go through Cassy's phone records for the past month. Then, saying their goodbyes to the parents, the trio got back into the black SUV shining in the sun and headed off.  
"So what now?" Tamar enquired  
"We're gonna meet up with Hotch and JJ at the local police station and try to build up a profile of the kidnapper" replied Derek  
Just then, Spencer said:"Tamar, if this is too much for you - you know after all that happened with your sister and all, I'm sure we can send you back to the BAU and get you started on helping Garcia with what we have so far"  
Morgan glanced at the female, trying to contemplate what was being processed inside her head.  
"No, I want to do this. I have to do this, for my sister. My family have never had closure the least I can do is find some for this one. No I'm staying, don't try and stop me. I can do this." she answered strongly.  
This only left Morgan and Reid concerned for her well being. They didn't want her to exceed her limits, trying to prove something to herself. Spencer then decided to keep an extra close eye on her. He would inform Hotch of her decision and allow her to continue her participation in this case. After all, it was her first day.****They****climbed into the slick black SUV, Morgan sliding into the driver's seat. Reid opened the passenger door and was about to climb in, before pausing and then closing it again. He ran round the side of the vehicle to where Tamar had got into the back and took a seat next to her, Derek smirking at him in the rear view mirror. He ignored the look and leaned closer to her as Morgan started the car with a low purr. "I've got your back. If it all gets a bit too much, tell me or Hotch and take five."**

**"Thanks. I'll be fine - really I will." she whispered back. She wondered why he kept asking her if she was alright; she didn't like having a fuss made of her but it was sweet all the same. She smiled to herself softly and then asked Morgan about his background. He fell silent for a while; Tamar realised she had put her foot in it again. She began to apologise but Derek interrupted her by saying: **

**"I grew up in a tough part of a Chicago neighbourhood - when I was 10 I saw my dad get shot. It was really hard and I got into a lot of trouble but I joined a Youth Centre ran by a guy called Carl Buford. He was like a father to me and I was his rising star, until..." Derek suddenly fell silent, ashamed of his past.****  
****"Its ok you don't have to tell me; I understand" Tamar said gently not wanting to pressure him.****  
****"It's ok - you're gonna find out sooner or later and I'd prefer you to hear it from me", he took a deep breath and continued.****  
****"I was his rising star. He was so proud of me and I couldn't help but be secretly pleased with myself. I owed everything to that man until he began..." he drew in a breath, "until he began sexually abusing me. No one found out until a few years ago when he was found guilty of sexually abusing another child and many more before him. So there you have it; my screwed up past. But it's made me who I am today and I have Carl Buford to thank for that" he said strongly almost in tears.**

**Tamar nodded silently and sank into thought as the SUV pulled up at the Police station entrance. They filed out and half walked, half jogged inside the cool air conditioned building. Time was of the essence here. Hotch leaned out of the office doorway and beckoned them over. "Set up here." He murmured. "We have everything we need- and Garcia is on speed dial. Here are the victim reports," he spread out four anaemic looking files out of the desk. Spencer fingered the edge of one lightly. "Aren't they a bit thin?" he murmured. Hotch sighed. "That's because there is so little evidence to go with this case. Children, snatched from public places, seemingly randomly. No bodies have turned up yet. No fingerprints, no DNA left at the scene. We have so little to work with."**

**"Me and Tamar will get straight to it, see what links these victims" Reid said quickly, gathering up the files and leading Agent Gillian to the other side of the room into a quiet corner.****  
****Sitting down, Tamar opened the 4 files whilst Spencer grabbed a marker and set up a board to see what they could gather from what little evidence they had.****  
**


End file.
